Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating mechanism for a fishing reel, and in particular to a reciprocating mechanism for a fishing reel in which a spool shaft is reciprocated in a spool shaft direction, accompanying rotation of a handle. The spool shaft direction being the direction along which the spool shaft extends.
Background Art
Fishing reels that comprise a reciprocating mechanism for uniformly winding a fishing line onto a spool are well known. For example, in the reciprocating mechanism for a fishing reel, a fishing line can be uniformly wound onto the spool, by a spool shaft and a spool that is fixed on the spool shaft that reciprocates in a spool shaft direction (i.e., the direction in which the spool shaft extends), accompanying the rotation of a handle.
For example, the reciprocating mechanism of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-220261 comprises a first rotating body, a second rotating body, a rotation transmission body and a movable body. The first rotating body is rotated in conjunction with the rotation of a handle. The second rotating body is disposed at a distance from the first rotating body. The rotation transmission body transmits the rotation of the first rotating body to the second rotating body. The movable body engages the rotation transmission body and is reciprocated in the spool shaft direction accompanying the actuation of the rotation transmission body.
Meanwhile, for the movement amount of the movable body in the spool shaft direction, that is, the stroke amount of the spool, an optimal stroke amount to match the size and shape of the spool is individually set. In the reciprocating mechanism of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-220261, the stroke amount of the spool is set by adjusting the interval between the first rotating body and the second rotating body in the spool shaft direction. In this design, a rotation transmission body having a circumferential length corresponding to the stroke amount of the spool that is set must be individually manufactured, and there is a risk of increasing the manufacturing cost of the reciprocating mechanism.